Unexpected Inevitability
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Two members of the team go undercover and get more than they bargained for. Kibbs


A/N: In response to the NCIS Pornathon Challenge over at Livejournal!

**--------------------**

_It shouldn't have happened like this. They were supposed to be in control of the situation._

Kate's head fell back against the brick wall in the alley just outside of their hotel, a moan escaping her throat as Gibbs eagerly kissed and licked his way down her neck.

_They'd been undercover for nearly two months now, playing a newlywed couple that had fallen into the wrong circles and made the wrong friends. _

She could feel his hardness pressing hotly against her hip as he ground against her in desperation. Everything was moving so quickly. His hot breath puffing against her skin, nose and lips nuzzling the low-cut fabric that encased her breasts to the side, suckling on a nipple as soon as it appeared.

_It had started with an awkward touch here, or a timid caress there; all for show of course. But, as the weeks dragged on, and they got pulled deeper and deeper into the gambling ring that they'd infiltrated, the physical affection that they'd been showing each other had become second nature and it was getting harder for them to blame their actions on the fact that they had to be convincing in their roles. _

Her tiny fingers slid down his chest and found their way to his belt buckle and trousers, undoing them with shaking hands, before dragging his boxer and pants down in one movement, letting them pool around his knees. His hands, both rough and soft at the same time, hitched up the skirt of her dress and wrapped one of her thighs around his bare waist, his cock thrusting into her before she even had time to think about what was happening.

_Tonight was the night everything was supposed to go down. A payoff in one of the abandoned, yet private, parts of the casino next door. Their mission was to sneak past security and catch a few snapshots of the handoff as evidence. Easy enough, right? _

Gibbs' fingers tangled in her hair as he slammed his mouth possessively against hers. His stubble dug into her skin just enough to make her melt in his arms as he parted her lips with his tongue and completely dominated her. Her hips rolled against his as his pace quickened, deep strokes crashing his body into her clit with each thrust, making her muscles clench and flutter deliciously around him every time.

_They'd gotten what they needed; The boss handing over $20 million to a known terrorist cell leader. The only problem is, getting back out to the main part of the casino proved to be much harder than sneaking in. _

Static suddenly blared through Kate's earpiece and she felt Gibbs' body freeze.

"_Where the hell are you guys?!" _An unfamiliar voice asked them.

His head pulled back from her should, their eyes meeting in the moment of silence before he smirked cockily and slowly started moving inside her again.

Kate mewled, a far more needy sound than she'd ever heard herself make before, as he leant forward and licked a line down her chest to where he already had a palm full of her breast, and whispered into the microphone on his watch.

"Taking evasive action." Another lick and nibble to her flushed skin had her legs quivering around him. "Now shut the hell up before we're made."

And, just like that, the static disappeared.

_They'd just emerged from a door that was clearly marked, 'Employee's Only', when Kate saw that a particularly large member of the security staff had noticed and was en route to intercept them. She'd grabbed Gibbs' hand, pulling him through the crowd toward the nearest exit sign, hoping against all hopes that the man wouldn't be able to find them even though she knew that he probably would, and slipped through it. The cold air had sent a chill through her body as she leaned against the wall and pulled him along with her, asking him to do the only thing that she could think of to get them out of this._

"_Kiss me."_

The slap of their skin as they got back into rhythm and the sound blood rushing through her ears almost masked the squeak of the nearby door as it swung open and revealed the burley thug who'd been following them.

Kate lolled her head back and moaned loudly, letting her eyes slip open just enough to see the man shake his head, more than likely thinking that they were just lovers who were trying to find a place to have sex, and disappear back inside, the door slamming behind him.

Her body relaxed, and that unmistakable tingling started churning low in her belly. Gibbs movements were beginning to get more erratic; one deep stroke, two quick and shallow, and another deep one with an added push which she wasn't really sure was for her benefit or not. Either way, she didn't care, she was so close.

"Gibbs," she gasped. "kiss me!"

He did, grunting as a hand trailed down her stomach and harshly swiped his thumb across her clit. That's all it took. Her body trembled, nails digging into his arms, back arching, swallowing her boss' grunts as he pushed into her a few more times and came with her; drawing out both of their pleasure as she continued to contract around him.

She kissed him tenderly, their breathing slowing and heart rates returning to almost normal. His forehead rested against the cool wall behind her while he started placing feather light kisses along her shoulder. She was completely sated, every muscle sore but relaxed.

Gibbs let her legs slide down to the ground and supported her when she felt like a newborn foal trying to find her footing.

"You think they'd ever let us do that again?" She asked with a devilish smile on her face.

He chuckled and tugged on her ear with his teeth before kissing just behind it. "Best damn assignment I've ever had."

**End.**


End file.
